


《妖精先生》斑卡柱卡！！！all卡倾向！！ooc慎！

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 卡卡西对战鼬的时候，居然在月读中穿越了！卡卡西震惊的看着面前正在打水漂的两个少年--打算讲一讲几个人相处的过程。卡卡西发现自己居然有翅膀。完了，更不知道现在的情况是什么了。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Madara/Hatake Kakashi, all卡, 斑卡, 柱卡
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

妖精先生 01  
今天我在河边遇见了银发的妖精先生。他好像受伤了。  
我还在河边遇见一个叫斑的男生，我不知道他姓什么，同样，他也是。  
我发现了羽衣一族的人的尸体。  
战争要开始了。  
ーーーーーーーーーーー  
在这个河边遇见那个男孩是个意外。或者说，这之后的一切都是从这里开始。但柱间从来没有后悔过，即使在多年以后抱着可爱的孙女坐在躺椅上，也没有后悔过，在那天那个时间走向那条清澈见底的河。  
空气意外的好，其实在哪里都是一样的空气，但这里明显让人感到更加放松，不像战场上那般紧张逼人。  
远处发出清脆的敲击水面的轻响。  
没想到还有其他人在这里，而且比他来的还早，满满期待着有个人时间的少年有点失落，这里终究不是私家的地盘，有其他人也不为怪，再说战争中又有什么所谓的私家地盘呢？不过是今天属于你后天又属于我罢了。  
这种失落没有持续很久。  
平扁的石子脱手而出，擦过水面再次弹起，水纹漾开，但又在距岸边一段距离的地方，飘飘的沉下了，黑短炸的男孩苦恼的啧了一声。  
“应该是这样，把手腕再提起一点。”柱间从树后面走出来，同时提起手腕，石块脱手而出，随后撞击在对岸的石滩上。  
“啊？”闻言男孩回过身来，一脸警惕的看着突然出现的柱间“你是谁啊？”  
战争的时代里最烦的就是问别人名讳，柱间抿了抿嘴随后笑了起来，“我叫柱间，姓氏什么的因为某种原因不能说。”  
“哦，是吗。”对方也没打算深究，弯下腰打算捡起一块更适合打水漂的石块。这时远远的飘来一个银晃晃的物体。  
柱间和那个少年同时愣了一下，战争年岁里会有什么呢?无非是死去的尸体。柱间一边想着要不要过去查看一下，但现在在没有看清他扔水漂的动作之前他还不想暴露自己是忍者的事情。  
他下意识的看了眼身边的人，发现后者已经开始卷起裤腿准备淌水了。  
“你要去看吗?”柱间说着也弯下腰学着身旁某人的模样卷起裤腿。  
这时银白的某物已经飘到了他们面前，似乎再不阻止就会飘走了。  
但它停了下来，像是碰到了一块无形的屏障，这时柱间看清了它的样子，也许是应该称作是他，年少的柱间一时不知道该怎么形容，或是被阳光下亮闪闪的银发晃了精神，听见身旁那人踏进水里的声音才回过神来，紧忙跟上。  
“晕过去了。”黑短炸的少年说，同时摸了摸晕倒在水里看样子似乎和他们差不多大的少年的额头。  
这个动作很是熟练像是经常的下意识动作，就像弟弟发烧时他曾做过的动作一样，也许他也是位哥哥吧，柱间想着也靠近过来。  
漂亮。  
这时柱间当时的第一感觉，也许当他长大，走过更多的地方看过更多的书之后，他可以说出更多像是唇边的小痣给柔美的五官平添一丝邪魅或是不羁的银发柔顺时是多么的迷人。但现在，他站在这里却只能想到漂亮这一个词来。  
当他和少年试着把他搬运到岸上的时候，水里的更多的东西显露出来。  
ーーーーーーーー  
卡卡西将醒的第一反应是头疼，第二反应是他昏过去以后凯对宇智波鼬有没有事，第三反应是，我勒个去这是哪啊？!  
然后腹部遭到挤压，卡卡西顿时有一种想把胃吐出来的感觉。  
“不是这样子的吧!”一个人说着。  
“你好麻烦啊！这么啰嗦。我说能行就是能行啊!”然后卡卡西又感到有人在压迫他的胃。  
“……抱歉，我不是故意让你讨厌的……真的对不起……”  
“呜哇，又来……你是不知道你这样有多让人讨厌啊!”  
“啊……真的对不起，我不知道你不会，要是弄死人就不好了。”  
……“你好烦啊!”  
总算是再次掌握了身体的掌控权，卡卡西睁开眼睛的那一刻就感觉不太对。身上好像多出了些什么，像是一对翅膀，就长在背部，来不及深究，就看见了围靠过来的两个人，一个剪着河童的发型一个黑短炸。  
也许是受不了这有些尴尬的气氛，银发的少年坐起来，弯起眼睛笑了笑。  
“现在已经中午了，”柱间也配合的笑了笑，“我叫柱间，姓氏什么的因为某些原因不能说……他叫……”猛然想起，还没问对方姓氏的柱间不好意思的挠了挠头，看向了身边的人。  
“我叫斑。”黑短炸也露出友好的微笑，但这完全不能解除卡卡西现在的凌乱状态，他现在只想重新躺回去，然后闭上眼睛好好睡上一觉，就算回去接着被刀子捅个七百二十小时都没有关系，遇见一个叫斑的，卡卡西也许可以安慰自己是同名的巧合但在遇到一个叫斑的又遇见一个叫柱间的两个人这就八九不离十了，一定是那两个非常出名的两个人。  
但卡卡西也就是想想，腹间的疼痛时刻提醒着他着不是一个梦，也许他还在月读里，也许他真的穿越了时空，同时月读对现在这个身体产生了影响，这两者都很糟糕。  
卡卡西看了眼面前的两位忍者之神，顿感胃疼，幸亏他们还是孩子的模样。卡卡西一向不喜欢照着书看人，就像那些暗部观察笔记中说鸣人是个无时不刻不在捣乱的超危险分子，但其实他发现鸣人是个坦诚的有一说一坚持自己忍道的好孩子一样。无论书上怎么评价这两个人，卡卡西也完全不打算将这个作为起始点。  
我……想张口说话的时候卡卡西愣了下，没有声音。  
柱间和斑显然也是没有想到这样的事情，有些无措的看着显然想要说些什么的银发少年。  
“你会写字吗?”斑拿出了一节烧焦的木炭看着他，卡卡西点了点头。  
卡卡西拿起了木炭有一时不知道该写些什么，“我问你回答好了。”年少的斑说着，盘腿坐了下来，“你是……嗯……”  
“你叫什么名字?”柱间抢先问道，却被斑一记你好烦啊，推到失落的抱膝的角落，边念着，真是对不起，……真是太对不起了……没想到你先说出来却完全没有那个脑子想问题，如此相信你智商的我，真是太对不起了……什么的话露出了诡异的微笑。  
卡卡西决定忽略忍者之神的耍宝，坚决捍卫自己的世界观，乖乖写出自己的名字。【卡卡西。】  
“诶?”恢复成平常状态的柱间靠过来，和斑一起看着石板上的字，“案山子?!什么鬼啦!”  
“案山子……”斑了皱起了眉头，“好奇怪的名字。”  
是卡卡西啊，卡卡西，卡卡西叹了口气，在没有声音的情况下真是完全不想争论谁的名字更奇怪这种事。  
“对了!”柱间像是想通了什么似的，高兴的走过来，“这个名字太难记了要不就叫你妖精先生吧。”  
虽然很想吐槽卡卡西和妖精先生哪个更难记的问题，但这完全不是重点，卡卡西在某些方面是非常懒惰的人，在想一下刚才感受到的自己身上的类似于翅膀的东西，会被两个孩子叫做妖精先生也不为过，于是也就点点头默认下来，看宇智波斑的表情似乎也对于这个称号很满意的样子。  
“那么妖精先生你是从哪里来的呢？”柱间再次问道，宇智波斑也看着他，同时被两位传说中的人物盯着真是有点亚历山大，卡卡西下意识的想开口，但又无奈的闭上嘴，拿起木炭开始在石板上写字。【我不知道】写完后银色的妖精开始微笑起来，带着点微微无奈的微笑。  
气氛一时变得有些沉闷，卡卡西也在思考着如何从这两个人的视线中逃脱出去，更好的理清一下现在的情况。  
平扁的石块一上一下的被斑抛着，柱间也坐下身来。  
“那妖精先生你现在住在哪里。”不得不说不是炸毛状态的宇智波斑真是妥妥的宇智波的人，凭卡卡西对宇智波的了解，这句标着句号的句子其实是在问他问题。  
斑问完也是一愣，在这种人与人连姓氏都不能好好告知的年代，又怎么会有人告诉你住处呢？……斑看了眼面前的人，耀眼的银发天青色的双眼，白色的羽织批在身上，内里有些微红，里面是白色的和服。一对翅膀，就像是小时候战事还没有那么吃紧的时候，他和弟弟们在夏天河畔见到的蜻蜓，细小的淡褐色的纹路铺展在透明的翅膀，那翅膀看起来脆弱又纯净，像面前这个人。是妖精先生的话问这种问题一定没问题的吧，斑这样想着，不知道为何的如此的坚信着。  
柱间不太明白这个叫斑的人为何会问出如此有失水准的问题，这让他几乎以为刚刚看见的那像投掷手里剑一般的动作是他看花了眼。但同时他又很期待妖精先生会回答这个问题，也许我已经厌倦了这个充满战争的世界，他想着，他迫不及待的想得到其他的答案，不被这个世界所影响的答案。  
【既然我是妖精先生的话，那就是住在深林里了吧。】银发妖精笑得眯起了眼睛，有些狡黠的看着他们。  
“这不是完全没有告诉我们吗!”  
卡卡西摸摸被震到了的耳朵，无奈的看着两个蹦起大叫的小鬼，虽然这么说很不厚道，毕竟这两位日后都是让人尊敬的存在，无论是一代还是反叛的宇智波斑。  
斑甩了甩藏蓝色的袖子，再次提起手腕，刚才被无聊的抛上抛下的石块带着风就飞了出去，然后又飘飘悠悠的沉进了河底……  
果然是手里剑之术。  
“啊……没有投过去呢。”柱间说着看向一边的卡卡西。“是啊，没有投过去呢”卡卡西也站起身来。看着明显有炸毛倾向的某人。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊!你们好烦啊啊啊啊啊啊!信不信我把你当石块扔进河里啊！”  
“唔……抱歉，我不是故意惹你生气的……我已经准备好让你扔了……”柱间抱膝蹲坐，“不过就算是妖精先生也不会认为……你会扔过对岸了吧。”  
诶?为啥他俩吵架要拉上我?  
“哼，妖精先生的话……”斑转过头看着卡卡西，卡卡西突然感觉背后有点冷……可能是刚刚掉进水里身上还没干的缘故。  
【这个……】  
银发的妖精写了一半，突然顿住了，直直的向河面上看去，两个少年也后知后觉的看到了才出现在视线里的身穿铠甲的尸体。  
卡卡西再次摸了摸变得尖尖的耳朵，刚才……好像听见什么东西转动的声音。  
柱间已经运起查克拉站在水面上检查尸体了，看斑惊讶的样子，果然双方到刚刚为止都不知道对方是忍者的。  
“是忍者啊，你。”斑喃喃着扬起嘴角，“果然不告诉陌生人自己的姓氏是忍者的规矩。”  
“抱歉……我……”柱间看向斑又转向卡卡西的方向，“这里马上也会成为战场了。”  
“是千羽一族的人?” “是千羽一族的人。”斑语毕也看向卡卡西这里，“我必须得走了。”  
“我也是，妖精先生，我也必须走了。”柱间有些歉意的摸摸头，卡卡西觉得大概这俩个孩子是在担心他的安危，于是就笑了笑做了个安心的动作。  
ーーーーーーーーーー  
两个孩子走了，卡卡西才退进森林里，找了个隐蔽的地方理了理思路。  
首先这里好像真的是忍者村还没有建立的时代，是历史记录最模糊，战争最为频繁的时期，第二他现在变成了自己十二岁左右的模样并且现在不能说话，而且还长了尖尖的耳朵和一对浮空的翅膀，虽然身上明显可以感受到翅膀的存在，但其实并没有和身体相连，第三也就是最糟糕的一点……他现在是完完全全没有查克拉……  
卡卡西无语的望了望天空，战争的时代没有查克拉没有体术什么的真是太糟糕了，而且对于这个时空来说，自己就是个异物，被这个时空铲除是迟早的事。  
空气很清新啊，似乎和那边的没有什么区别啊……卡卡西垂下头，突然想起了刚刚遇见的斑和柱间，和最后他们离开时有些担心的眼神，包括斑以为隐藏很好的那最后一个回头，这个时候他们还没有成长一切都还没有开始，甚至连那个木叶村都没有。  
我该怎么办啊，卡卡西伸出手轻轻的放在如墨的左眼上。  
这时阳光正好。  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーtbc--------------------


	2. 02

妖精先生02  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
ー蝉叫的有点闹人，但总比无休止的战争和杀人来的好，斑如是想的，看了看正在练习手里剑的弟弟，仅剩的一个弟弟 。  
自河边回来，便被父亲要求暂时守在家里，斑一瞬间没想起来那清澈见底的河水而是是一双淡然的洁净的天青色双眼。  
“是的。”斑应下来，然后看着父亲因为战况转急而匆匆离去。  
战争已经害死了很多人，亲人族人，生命变得更加不值钱，为什么战争呢，斑眼前浮现出当时和弟弟们看见蜻蜓的那个河面，和被弟弟们小心的抓在手里的透明的翅膀，翅膀被黄昏染得发红更像是鲜血的颜色，不住在黑暗中鼓动着挣扎着，褐色的纹路条条分明像妖精先生的翅膀。  
似血的残阳，鼓动的翅膀，捏在手心里的昆虫，这时激烈战争刚刚开始，或是说它从来没有停歇过。年幼的弟弟的脸上被夕阳映的血红，到现在斑甚至想不起当时他们的表情。  
当初大声说着要保护什么的他，今时今日还能怎样呢，当最爱的他们，年幼的他们消失在无情的武器之下的时候，他又能做些什么呢？  
泉奈还在练习着忍术，对斑而言， 即使练习更多的忍术能让这个孩子在战场上的成活率更高，但他又怎么舍得呢，对这最后一个弟弟，他所发誓要保护的最后一个人。斑叹了口气， 招手让苦练忍术的孩子过来休息。  
恼人的蝉声还在持续，不被其他事物所惊扰，像独处在远离这个喧闹世界的另一个地方，斑抬起头看着蓝蓝的天和悠闲飘着的云，不知道妖精先生有没有被扩大的战火波及。  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
战争不断的扩散着，亲人不断的失去着，铲子插进泥土的声音连续不断的其中夹杂着细小石块拍在木头上的声音，柱间几乎已经默认了这种机质且无规律的声音，但从来做不到麻木，怎么会做到麻木呢？怎么做的到麻木呢。  
战争只是一个阴谋，打着个自正义的阴谋，用复仇作为借口创造更多的仇恨，大人们以忍者的名义，将更多无辜的孩子送上战场，去报明明于自己无关的仇。  
弟弟说话的样子明明还在眼前，下一秒面前就是他的尸体，献血从磕破的额头上流下来。  
又没有保护好。  
柱间握着拳头，坐在可以清晰的看见暂时聚居地的一颗高大的树上。聚居地很暗只有零零散散的光源，柱间知道这是为了使聚居地更好的隐藏在黑暗里，何其可笑，黑暗何时成为了忍者的庇佑，黑暗何时变得比光明更让人安心了啊。柱间不明白，就像父亲不明白他在想些什么一样。  
没有人理解他，在这个所谓的爱的一族里。  
小小的少年有点失落，从树上跳下来，白天的激论不停的在柱间脑子中回荡，少年向深林里走去，沉思着。  
树叶间浮出亮色，是偏暖的光点，是有什么人在那里吗?  
柱间察觉到了空气中有细微几乎不可查的查克拉。柱间想着应该离开这里，毕竟在夜晚的森林里遇见一位有查克拉的人是非常危险的，但他并没有离开，为什么呢，柱间不知道，大概是这查克拉温暖的让人觉得不可思议吧。  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
【深林。年长的千手柱间强制的抱着自己有点暴力烦躁的孙女坐在躺椅上还不住的想着，柱间还记得那时候发生的事。为什么是深林呢，  
为什么没有选择走到经常沉思的地方呢，为什么会潜意识里相信这只见过一面的妖精先生呢，为什么即使到现在还是在不住的庆幸着自己曾经走到那座森林的深处，走到那块巨大的石头前呢。  
走到那个带着温暖光泽的银发妖精面前。  
柱间轻轻的摇着，连怀里的孩子也不再烦躁而是变得昏昏欲睡。  
木叶的午后好安静啊，让人总有一直会这样下去的错觉。  
此时还是个孩子的纲手也有点困顿，直到有温热的水滴滴到脸上，湿乎乎的。是有什么人哭了吗，她想着，但耳朵里只有树叶相互摩擦的声音，木叶的午后依旧保持着原有的安静，暖暖的阳光照在身上，于是她更加疲倦了，沉沉的睡了过去。  
木叶真安静啊，木叶真和平啊，木叶的村民在安静享受他们宁静的午后，木叶的初代在安静的哭泣。满耳只有风的声音。  
木叶真安静啊，木叶真平和啊。  
妖精先生啊，我终于， 终于老到想不起你的脸的时候了。  
安静的木叶，平和的木叶，当时谈梦想的人们终于就只剩下一个了。】  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
对面孩子的表情像是见了鬼，嘴巴张大的几乎可以飞进去几只蚊子，而夏天的森林向来都不缺几只蚊子，卡卡西有些腹黑的想。  
他笑了笑，再次喊着少年的名字。  
说实话，这样叫让他有点变扭，也许是受从小教育的影响。当然当时的卡卡西完全没有把这一切当回事也是真的，毕竟对当时自己的傲娇程度卡卡西还是很有自知之明的，同时又走神的想……  
额……没走神的想……卡卡西没有能成功的走神就被河童头的孩子高兴的扑倒在石头上。  
啊……石头好硬……卡卡西看着树叶间若隐若现的星空无奈的，将手里的书暂时拍在石头上。  
“妖精先生!”柱间激动的不知道该说些什么，身体先于意识的就扑了上去，而这种情况在柱间成为哥哥的那一秒之后就再也没发生过，他激动得磕磕巴巴，差点咬到自己舌头，“妖精先生!妖精先生，妖精先生……你你你你……”  
……卡卡西一瞬间怀疑这个孩子在刚刚摔傻了，过了一会儿才反应过来刚才猜想的不可能性，历史是绝对的，而千手柱间成为火影创办木叶已经成为了现实，即使他这个异端的出现也不会使，时间线出现很大的改变，除非他想刻意破坏。  
这当然不可能。卡卡西当然不会去引火烧身，当他决定带着这一身的亮光在大石头上读书的时候就已经决定了。  
综上所述，柱间是不会被摔傻的。  
而最能证明这一点的，就是卡卡西了。  
要说为什么的话，卡卡西再次叹了口气，抬起手，摸了摸头上的包，嗯，没有肿的特别厉害。  
终于组织好语言的柱间，看样子是冷静下来了，但在如此之近的地方卡卡西还是能感觉到少年略显兴奋的眼神，怎么说呢，像是自来也大人拍着他的肩告诉他要在村内取材时的眼神。  
没等他细想此中的含义，柱间便从他身上爬了起来，盘腿坐在一旁，不好意思的摸着脑袋，“没想到在这里会遇见妖精先生呢，一时兴奋就……那个……妖精先生你没事吧！”  
“嗯，”银发的妖精笑着坐起来来，见卡卡西没有因自己的鲁莽而生气，柱间也微微安心，又大大咧咧的笑了起来，然后又有些欲言又止。  
卡卡西当然知道他想问自己很多问题，但可惜这些问题他还没搞明白，又怎么回答呢。  
“这么晚了柱间你怎么会在这里呢。”卡卡西这话一出口，柱间心下了然，就没问问题，倒是被妖精先生不安分的耳朵吸引了过去。他算是发现了，妖精先生只要一叫他的名字耳朵就会不安的抖动，像某种小动物，看起来异常可爱，搞得柱间忍不住想要去摸一摸。  
见柱间半天没回答，光盯着自己看，卡卡西不禁暗想，该不是我脸上有什么东西吧。卡卡西的疑惑在脸上当然没有体现出来，殊不知这耳朵却出卖了他，想想也是，之前人类退化了的动耳肌现在又开始发挥作用了，控制起来当然是比面部表情难控制。  
“嗯……”见小小的银色妖精看过来，柱间才回过神，意识到自己还没有回答问题，一时语塞，想起之前发生的种种令人不愉快的事情便垂下头，闷闷的声音从一片阴影里穿出来“睡不着出来逛逛。”卡卡西大概是知道什么事了，无非是于现在的战势有关，“早点回去吧。”卡卡西拍了拍男孩的肩膀以示安慰，却被男孩抓住了手。  
“妖精先生，”柱间抬起头看着面前的银发妖精，淡淡的光芒映出一丝朦胧，“下次你还在这里吗？”  
卡卡西愣了一下，突然笑了，这话真是耳熟，总感觉鸣人也说过这样的话。  
银发妖精安静的笑了笑像是默认了，柱间顿时安心了许多，猛的跳下巨岩，“那我先回驻地了，妖精先生你要小心啊。”他说着，突然是像想起了什么似的，将一把苦无和一个红色的小袋子扔上了岩石，卡卡西下意识的一把接住，低头一看是一个护身符。  
“内个，妖精先生我的护身符……”柱间还没说完，就看见一抹银色落在了身前，而护身符已经被戴在了自己的脖子上，那把苦无在白净的指间旋转，“苦无就收下了，快回去吧。”  
“哦。”柱间一时不知道该说些什么，只得木然的往回走，刚才妖精先生离的好近!黑发少年走着走着像是突然回魂了一样，脸“腾”就红了，笔直的撞在面前的一颗树上，蹲在地上默默地捂脸。  
唔……要羞死了。黑发的少年如此想着。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埋下了！很垃圾的伏笔


	3. 03

妖精先生 03  
\-----------------------------------------------  
柱间的母亲是一个想象力丰富的女忍者，在战事还没有那么吃紧的时候，他可以在每天午饭后听一会儿母亲讲的故事。  
年轻的黑发女人静静的躺在榻榻米上，午后的阳光照在她的脚边，她整个人都被隐藏在阴影里，而柱间就躺在她身边。  
她静静的说着，美丽的故事就在他眼前铺展开来，聆听人们心灵的神明，性格古怪的食梦者，住在天空的人，还有偶然遇见的妖精。  
柱间最喜欢最后的那个，它没有神明那么高大，没有食梦者那么恐怖，没有天空人那么遥远。  
黑发的小孩一直倔强认为只要随处走走，也许就会碰上站在转角的妖精。  
柱间所有的童年都在这里，或是听着故事或是看着母亲渐鼓的肚子。小小的生命在里面孕育。它那么小，甚至于在最初的几个月都感受不到它的存在，它那么茫然甚至不知道外面有怎样的事在等着它。  
小时候的柱间总认为他可以创造一个像母亲说的那样美丽的世界，但是并没有，他的弟弟还是沾满了鲜血，甚至长眠于地底。  
柱间以为自己已经忘了，忘了母亲的故事，忘了那些个午后。  
直到遇见妖精先生。  
直到心底的想法像泉眼里的水一样咕嘟咕嘟的冒出来。  
柱间魂不守舍的站着岗，聚集地里的人不多，安安静静的，几乎没有人气。  
妖精先生现在在干什么呢。妖精先生还在那个地方吗，如果我跟他诉说我的想法，他会和其他人一样吗。  
才不会！黑发少年好像分裂出另一个自己，他大声的否定着自己。  
唔，不想站岗了，少年如是想着。  
\--------------------------------------  
日子倒是过得飞快。  
卡卡西偶尔晒着太阳睡个午觉，偶尔来到河边，看柱间和斑对打。  
两个少年打得火热，却又不下死手，就像练习赛一样，拿出自己本事，全力以付，又不那么在乎输赢，随时在互相指点。  
真是好啊，他们两个的关系。卡卡西托着腮看着两个人，又忍不住偶尔指点一下，指点的时候两个黑发少年像是某种大型动物似得，眼睛晶亮，一眨不眨的看着他，搞得卡卡西有点不自在。  
也许是知道了一切事情的大概走向，又或许是内心里认为这里的一切都和他无关，卡卡西还是选择坐在远处安静的当个旁观者。  
但是有人总是不给他清闲。  
夜晚，好不容易感受到的查克拉以光源的形式散发出体外，在一片黑暗里，散发着宁静又奇幻的气息，倒是没吸引来蚊子，卡卡西漫不经心的想着，自己到底为什么又出现在这个石头上……  
在他身边的黑发少年，给他讲着他所遇到的新奇事情，脸却红的的像个番茄……说起番茄……  
上次买给佐助的番茄不知道他吃了没有，想起少年明明很欣喜却要装作嫌弃的样子卡卡西就觉得一阵好笑，宇智波斑好像也是这样……也许是祖传的傲娇？  
柱间总喜欢偷偷的看妖精先生，夜晚的时间太快乐了，没有战事的烦恼，没有噩梦的纠缠，纷纷扰扰的一切都被抛到脑后。  
白天在河边的感觉也不错，随也能带来宁静但总感觉差了些什么……  
独占感……  
夜晚的森林太安静了，只有柱间自己在不停的说话，妖精先生微微歪向他，安静的听着他在说话，我会不会太吵了？黑发男孩沮丧的想，他哪有那么多有趣的事情，战争已经耗光了他们的时间，蚕食着他的心，他的灵魂，他哪有时间去遇到有趣的事情？也许是想像母亲为了让他开心一样，他也想让面前的人开心，或也许是妖精先生的距离感太强，他只想拉着他的衣袖企图将他拉到自己身边罢了。  
人总是要有光的。  
妖精先生像是被逗笑了，又或者是想到了什么有趣的事情，轻轻的笑了起来，尖耳朵也愉悦的撇向脑后。  
柱间觉得自己一定是脸红了，脸热热的发烫，笑起来的妖精先生好看的要命。好看的唇抿成漂亮的弧度，我可以亲他一下吗？柱间被自己吓到了，心脏跳的很快，像是有一只手里剑噗的扎进他的心里，他没法形容。  
河童头的少年的脸红的快要滴血，旗木.情商在某方面高在某方面低的可怕.卡卡西认真回想了刚刚到内容，似乎没有哪里可以造成现在这种情况。  
腹黑上忍有意捉弄一下，面带关心的靠近了柱间的脸，“怎么脸这么红？生病了吗？”少年猛的弹起，动作大的出乎卡卡西的意料，然后脚没踩稳猛的滑出了巨石，卡卡西一惊，飞快的起身，险险的拉住了少年人的手。  
这真的是初代吗……卡卡西扒拉了几下自己放在记忆角落的对初代目的描述，与眼前这个双腿并拢握着他的手不断嘀嘀咕咕表示感谢的少年半点不搭。果然孩子总是有无限的成长空间。卡卡西放柔了声音轻声安慰了感觉要哭出来了的少年，不知是不是错觉，还是有了少年音的温柔buff，柱间安静下来。  
黑发少年低着头，卡卡西下意识的就摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，果然是习惯了，少年跟鸣人的毛摸起来一点也不一样，鸣人大刺刺的，头发有点点扎人，但少年的头发很光滑，手感很好，果然是老了么，这么容易走神……卡卡西在内心里叹息了一下。  
正在走神的时候，少年突然抬起头来，黑色的眸瞳定定的看着他，认真的不得了，卡卡西瞬间有种被抓包的感觉，少年人的眼睛一眨不眨，语气又坚决又带着点恳求。  
“我下次还可以在这里见面吗？”我好喜欢妖精先生啊！柱间默默的吞下后半句。  
“当然可以。”  
旗木卡卡西再次发现他对这样认真的恳求实在是没什么抵抗力。  
\--------------------------  
对这种恳求没有抵抗力的后果就是被无辜卷入一场斗争之中。  
但其实归根结底，卡卡西也不能算完全无辜的那个人就是了。  
卡卡西有时候会给柱间进行一个补习，对！就是在夜晚的大石头旁。  
少年不愧是经过战争的洗礼，无论是使用体术还是什么都极具实际性，但怎么说呢？在这个时代文献丢失，技术不是言传身教就是只在各个族群里流通，根本没有现在忍者学校里的系统。  
卡卡西一边看着书一边漫不经心的感慨又当老师的感觉，然后又小小的分出来了一点注意力给柱间提了点建议。  
绕是他们的妖精先生这样敷衍「划掉」半认真的教，也还是打破了两个小孩微妙的势均力敌的平衡。  
不妙啊，不妙啊，无良上忍一边念叨着一边悠闲的用木勺舀了一勺被熬的浓白的鱼汤……银毛妖精微微皱眉，这鱼汤……  
是不是有点淡了？  
另一边，水流冲刷在河畔的鹅卵石上哗啦啦的响，苦无碰在一起乒乒的，火花四溅，滞留在空中的还有少年人的汗水。  
“你的体术真不错啊，居然可以和我不相上下。”  
“嗯哼～我可特训过了！而且我已经比你强了好么，斑。”柱间洋洋得意，宇智波斑发誓某人的鼻子肉眼可见的臭屁的翘了起来。  
斑思考了一瞬是先拿石头砸面前人的鼻子还是先反驳回去，最终还是决定提膝狠狠的撞向柱间的下巴，“那打赌吧，赢的人就可以喝汤！”  
好酸啊！千手柱间露出了胜利的微笑，气的斑的攻击更加快狠，“好啊！！”  
喂喂！！！我好像没打算给你们喝汤啊？自我意识也太强了吧！请不要拿我打赌谢谢！！  
阳光照在河面上，似有碎金。  
完全自说自话的后果就是，俩人又再次平手了。  
少年们都沮丧的很，柱间徐昂刚从阴暗角落里爬出来的河童，斑像毛毛长得不是那么好的刺猬。  
阳光撒在石子上，带走了多余的水汽，太过认真的战斗，过于集中的精神，两个少年眼前满满的都是长久直视太阳而冒出的一朵朵蓝色的光花。而妖精先生坐在阴影里，面前是他们的赌注---  
-现在变得事什么也没有的！！！一！口！空！锅！  
“我吃饱了，谢谢款待。”腹黑妖精装模作样的合了合手。  
“啊！！！妖精先生你也太过分了！！！”柱间大叫，一屁股坐在地上。  
“不行了……我感觉要饿死了……”斑也像面条一样失去颜色般飘乎乎的铺在石子上。  
“没办法～”卡卡西摊摊手，“谁让你们打的太久了。”  
“明明是我赢了！是斑耍炸！”  
“不，计谋也是战术的一部分！！绝对是柱间你太笨了。”  
“对不起……！！！”少年突然变得阴郁的抱着膝缩在了角落，“对不起……呵……我完全没想到斑是这样无法用实力赢得战斗的人……对不起！！！”  
“你啊！！！好烦啊啊！”  
嘛……就玩到这里吧……眼看战斗即将升级，卡卡西摸了摸鼻尖，不知从哪拿出两碗已经盛好的鱼汤，“嘛……我觉得你们好像也不太想喝……那我只好勉为其难的……”  
“我喝！！”  
不知道是不是错觉，总感觉看见妖精先生的耳朵愉悦的动了动，少年柱间不知道这意味了什么，少年斑也不知道，也许七班的大家知道什么，而大和首当其冲……反正他们都不在这里……  
所以……  
“好辣啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！”  
对此，银发妖精只是露出一个无辜又温柔的笑容，翅膀却微微扇动，拍碎了倾斜是细光。  
\------------------------tbc----------------------  
某十：卡老师绝对是知道自己的颜值使骗人的战力翻倍！！！！  
某卡：啊没……  
柱间他妈：好希望儿子娶个妖精回家。  
柱间：好的！妈妈！谢谢你！妈妈！  
斑：？？？？？  
\---------------------  
就是突然想起来预告一下  
下一站！大冒险！神秘人物！梦幻森林！！斑卡时间？？？？


	4. 04

第四章  
测试：  
身体能力 中  
视力 优  
嗅觉 优  
感官 优  
.  
.  
.  
查克拉 无  
……  
这个事实实在是太打击人了，躲在大树树荫下的妖精不禁沮丧的摇了摇头。  
不过声音现在恢复了……也许是因为一开始穿越时空的排斥原因，卡卡西猜测排斥会随着时间的推移而渐渐有所缓解，那反之，如果做了什么而加大这种排斥的话……  
是直接被抹除……还是……可以回到原来的时间……？  
要不要做一次试验？  
阳光悄悄的偏移了几下，小心翼翼的落在乱翘支棱的银发尖尖上，随着树影在发丝间跳跃着，而银发的主人只是沉浸在思考之中。  
卡卡西站在悬崖边，底下这片树林就是未来的木叶，树木葱葱完全想不到之后会在这里建起一个五大国之一的忍村。  
火影岩还是未经雕琢的模样，云倒是长得和百年后的一样，卡卡西靠着在他的时代并不存在的树，看着两个少年从悬崖底下冲上来。  
嘛，两个人像竹子般都抽高了身体，自己还是副时间静止般的小孩模样。卡卡西时隔多年，居然有开始担心起了自己身高的问题来，怎么说呢？奇妙的怀念感。  
树荫下的风微凉，舒服的忍不住有了点困意，卡卡西颤了颤翅膀，打了哈气。在这段时间里，卡卡西也遇到过别的忍者，或者路人，但看起来都看不见他的样子，现在已知只有柱间和斑可以看见他，稍微想想就知道这代表了什么。虽然不知道原因，但卡卡西猜测应该是柱间与斑和未来的他有关。  
木叶，千手，宇智波。  
因果像一团乱麻在每个沾染上它的人的身上缠绕。  
只不过卡卡西这次是个看客，站在遥远的未来，所以现在过得像退休之后，倚在一个并不存在的树上。  
很奇怪，现在这个时候，天上的云和云下的树还有树下的影子，影子下的人，都确定了既定的未来。  
两个少年吵了一架，嬉戏大过了互相抱怨。两个身影挥挥手，又比起了谁先冲到妖精先生面前的游戏。少年人的体温冲进了树荫的阴凉里。  
“这次绝对是我赢了！”柱间一屁股坐在树边，夸张的用手扇了扇风，小手指却意味性的高高翘起，引得斑大哼了一声。  
柱间笑的贼贼的，“毕竟规则是谁先到妖精先生旁边「坐下」”  
“？！你耍赖啊。刚才明明没有「坐下」的条件！是不是玩不起啊，混蛋。”  
“智谋啊智谋！”  
卡卡西几乎听见了斑犬齿咬合磕碰的声音。  
斑一屁股坐下了，现在三个人围着树坐着，柱间的肩膀挨着银发妖精的翅膀尖，斑挨着妖精先生的另一个翅膀尖，竟是双方距离卡卡西的翅膀都是一样的距离，三人行成了微妙的半圆，嘛，历史书上可没写两个人的可以幼稚成这个样子。真是有趣。  
“这里能俯瞰整片森林呢！”柱间抬起手做瞭望状。  
“啊，再远一点的也能看见呢。”斑认同道。  
这里的视角确实好，卡卡西看着崖底的树海，要不然也不会选择这里建火影楼。  
“比起眼力的话，我有自信不会输给你。”炸炸头少年突然露出少见的，要卡卡西来说有点臭屁的笑容。这笑容是遗传么，卡卡西暗想，类似的笑容，比如佐助看穿敌人的动作的时候，带土想要向琳炫耀什么的时候，嘛……鼬的话……卡卡西想象着将笑容剪贴一下粘在鼬的脸上……  
嗯，……这个时代的树长的还挺好的。  
“你怎么突然这么有兴致。”柱间放松身体，以更加舒适的姿势倚靠在树干上。  
“那当然！毕竟我是！……”斑的脸色变得古怪了起来，那种自豪又炫耀的笑容僵在了脸上。  
“怎么了？”由于刚刚一直在研究这种祖传笑容，卡卡西马上就发现斑的变化。  
“没什么……”炸炸头的少年的一头黑尖尖肉眼可见的耷拉下来，斑低下头，看着岩石上干燥的黄土，一只黑色的蚂蚁晃动着触角从土地上的小裂缝爬过去，斑看得清晰，“……想想其实我也没有那么厉害。”  
“你说什么呢？你什么时候变得这么没自信了？”柱间也侧过头隔着妖精先生看着斑。  
“要是我真的那么厉害我的兄弟们也不会死了。我连他们都没保住，还说什么……算什么……”  
“斑……”柱间眼里晃过的是死去的弟弟的脸，被他抱在怀里，僵硬的，冰冷的，柱间抬起眼睛看着随风晃动的树林，“抱歉……我貌似让你回忆起了往事啊……”  
大家果然都是傻子啊，卡卡西没有说话，但，眼前悬崖下的树却一根根伏倒，木板被搭起来，时间仿佛在快进，木叶的雏形就出来了，火影岩上出现了第一个火影，然后是第二个……  
“好吧。”卡卡西将书合起来，发出“啪”的一声脆响，“不如我们聊聊之后怎么样，比如梦想什么的……”  
“梦想啊……”少年人被吸引了心思，柱间盘着腿，用手抚着下巴，“我决定绝对要守护好我的弟弟！”  
“所以！决定了！”少年人张开双臂将天地揽进怀里，“我们在这里建立属于我们自己的村落吧！然后！在这个村落里的孩子们不必互相厮杀！”柱间双手挥舞着，眼睛里闪着光，“然后再建一所学校，训练他们让他们变强，每个人可以根据自己的能力和实力选择任务！”  
“啊……！要是有可以合理分配任务的上级就更好了！一个不用送孩子们去前线的玩命的村子！”男孩傻笑着，却将最美好的愿望铺在了眼前。  
“哈！能说出这么蠢的话这个世上估计就只有你一个了吧！”斑笑出来，但眼睛里却也盛满了光芒，“不过听着不赖。”  
“妖精先生觉得怎么样！”柱间转过头，眼神里充满了期待。  
卡卡西顿了一下，本来是想转移一下话题，没想到见证了史诗级的一幕！怎么办！急！  
不过，卡卡西将目光从悬崖上望下去，“会实现的。虽然会有些艰难，不过一定会实现的。”虽然在他的时代，他们仍然会被派上战场，但他也算过了几年和平日子，而到鸣人这里食物更加富足，任务等级更加完善，虽然战争还隐藏在和平下面，但……卡卡西将目光从远处收回，又落回到少年人们的脸上。  
柱间和斑看着妖精先生，白色的妖精温柔的笑起来，“突然有点迫不及待的住进这样的村子。”  
“嗯！要是真的有这样的村子建成了的话，我一定会……把我珍视的所有人……我的弟弟还有……妖……咳咳。保护起来！然后放在可以俯瞰整个村子的地方！”斑的脸突然出现不自然的红。  
“那我和妖精先生也要找一个可以看见全村的地方建一个房子！”柱间笑道。  
“柱间！”斑随手捡起一块石头丢了过去，被锅盖头的少年嘻嘻笑着躲了过去。  
“喂喂……”卡卡西无奈，都说了吵架不要加上他了……  
石头落在地上，却引发了笑意，三个人都不自觉的笑了起来。  
“不过……”卡卡西最后说到，“建村子的话，也要记得给成年人和上级也要有好的待遇啊。比如工资年假还有温泉度假日什么的……”  
“啊？……什么工资？”  
“唉……你就记住就好。”妖精先生突然老神栽栽的叹气，“还有上级补贴啊，祭典额外假期啊什么的也要记上。”  
哦……这好像是来自后世木叶上忍对自己薪资的挣扎，以及积怨已久的吐槽。  
今天旗木上忍依旧是个为后辈以及其他千千万万受任务剥削的年轻忍者考虑的好前辈啊。可喜可贺可喜可贺。  
\--------------------------------------  
现在卡卡西走在前面，后面就跟着两个看起来有点内疚的小尾巴。卡卡西往左走，两人便跟着往左走，卡卡西往右走，两个人就跟着往右走。如果卡卡西想，这尾巴也可以跟到河里面去。  
卡卡西叹了口气。  
至于为什么会这样……这……大概要从一次一时兴起的探险的说起。  
“喂……你们听说了么……”柱间露出神秘的表情，“就是“那个”！”  
“ “那个”？”卡卡西露出一个感兴趣的表情。  
“嗯嗯！就是“那个”！”柱间点点头。  
鉴于两个人的表情符号实质般的从空气中飘来飘去到无法忽视的地步，槽点多的斑实在是不知道该如何吐槽起。“那个”到底是什么啊！！！！斑憋了一会儿，还是忍不住问了出来。  
“嗯！怎么说呢！“那个就是那个啊！”柱间贱兮兮的笑。  
银发妖精一副理所当然点头。  
好想打人啊……斑沉默了一下，伸出手将盘腿坐在地上的某河童头提了起来。  
看来斑也不是从小时候就掌握了狂拽酷炫吊炸天的技能啊。  
“好吧！好吧！”柱间摆摆手，“那个就是最近很流行的一个传言啦。”  
流言……“那个可以终结战争的那个流言？”卡卡西记得自己在收集情报的时候确实听到过类似的流言。  
“这么说来……我好像听弟弟说过。”斑盘腿坐下来，“那个可以终结战争的深林里的遗迹。”  
\---------tbc--------------------  
写了半天，居然还没写到出发去冒险，擦汗。


	5. 05

第五章  
“传说在森林中有一处遗迹。遗迹里装着上古神邸的秘密，只要能得到神迹的秘密，就可以解开家族战争的源头。于是六道仙人将秘密埋藏在森林里。 ”斑说着。  
“是关于未来的秘密。”柱间补充道。  
两个孩子看起来充满了兴趣。  
未来？  
卡卡西思索，这个遗迹看来他要抽空去一趟。  
“我们去看看吧！”河童头的男孩蹦起来，“如果真的可以解决战争的话！”  
“哪有这么容易就找到啊，柱间。”话虽如此，但斑还是站了起来，看起来跃跃欲试，“对吧妖精先生。”  
两个少年一起转头看向卡卡西，仿佛就等着卡卡西给他们一个理由，一声令下就往森林里冲。  
“会很危险吧。”银发妖精慢悠悠的没有动，仿佛没有收到两个少年的信号。  
“没事的，从来没有去探险的人死亡的情况。”柱间说道，“据我所知，每个进去的人都会莫名其妙的出来。甚至还有的可以觉醒自身的血继。”  
“是这样的。”斑看向银发妖精。  
卡卡西严肃的盯着少年看了一会，两个少年也期待的和银发妖精对视，想用眼神感化他。  
“好吧。”最终卡卡西还是站起来，拍了拍身上并不存在的灰尘，露出一个微笑，“走吧。”  
\-------------------------------------  
森林并不如卡卡西想象的远，甚至于这个地点他还很熟悉。  
死亡森林。  
过于巧了。这个地方正好是七班考中忍考试的地方，距离他上次去死亡森林的时间没有过去几天，然后在这个时空他居然又回到了这里。  
这时候死亡森林看起来还没有那么阴森，但树冠直戳天空，数枝轨道般披散，隔绝了阳光。落叶厚厚的踩在脚底。  
卡卡西观察了一下，他并不知道死亡森林会有什么六道仙人的遗迹。后世对此并没有记载。  
“真的是这里吗？该不会是你搞错了吧。”斑转头看向柱间。  
“绝对是这里啊。”黑发少年特意拿出一个手绘的地图，这地图虽然简陋，但是也明确是表明了位置，“那些说曾经进去过的流言也是莫名其妙的进去的。”  
“那不如我们先四处逛逛。”卡卡西说道，现在时间还早，“下午之前找不到就回去。”  
两个少年点点头。  
旁边的树木像镜面一样荡出水的波纹。雾气在树根间散开。  
\--------------------------------------  
柱间透着水的反光看见了一个人。  
很熟悉。  
“阿修罗，还不赖嘛。”那人说道。  
阿修罗？柱间思考着这个名字，低下头从水的反光里看向自己，白色的带子系在自己的额头上，粽色的头发从两鬓垂下。  
这是谁啊？  
“呜啊，先生你为什么总是悄无声息的出现啊！吓我一跳。”‘柱间’听见自己说道，这具身体用右手拍了拍胸膛。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”来着者说的一点也不真心实意，“看你思考的这么认真，一不小心……”  
“……”阿修罗抬起头，看向来者，刚刚只是银白色的倒影，随着水的波纹漾开，现在柱间看清了，这具身体前坐在大井沿边的人，“先生怎么来了，父亲知道一定很生气。”  
“嘛，我来看看你们井挖的怎么样？”被称作为“先生”的人站起身，轻轻一跃便到了’柱间’身边，“老蛤蟆让我过来观察观察。……真有毅力啊。”  
“嘿嘿，因为我只会风遁嘛。”阿修罗用脏手蹭了下鼻子。  
“羽衣那家伙修桥，然后你修井……怎么说呢。”来人顿了下，露出不愧是父子的笑容。  
银色的头发，尖尖的耳朵……柱间透过不知道是谁的眼，逆着这阳光终于看清了--很像是，长大了的妖精先生。虽然有点不同……但是……  
“我已经解决了嘛。父亲已经决定了吗？”阿修罗走到银发男人身边。  
“嘛，秘密。询问情报可是作弊呢，阿修罗。”男人侧过头笑了笑，身后的透明翅膀轻轻的颤动。  
阿修罗正想回话，却被人叫住。  
“你在跟谁说话呢？阿修罗？”太藏疑惑的站起身来，从刚刚开始，阿修罗就自己一个人在那里说个不停。  
“诶？”阿修罗看了看立在身边的人又转头看了看自己的好友，“你看不见吗？”  
“！”太藏将石块放下，打了个冷颤，“大白天的！可不可以不要说这么恐怖的话啊！”  
“不是啊，我说！”阿修罗比划了几下在空中描绘出来一个人的外形，“是鹿惊桑！就在这里！”  
“诶？鹿惊大人？”太藏揉揉眼睛仔细看了看，却仍然只有空气，“可是什么也没有啊？”“阿修罗，你！该不会是思念过度出现幻觉了吧？”好友露出了我懂的表情。  
“你！”阿修罗下意识转头去看旁边人的脸，“胡说八道什么呢！”  
而旁边的人笑的正开心，耳朵开心的向下撇去，“算了吧，别为难他了。现在普通人看不见我。”  
阿修罗怔了一下，想起父亲说的什么关于先生要消失了的话，这是指存在意义上的消失吗？  
柱间像个旁观者但他的心跟着阿修罗一样变得疼痛起来。少年的眼前似乎有一层迷雾。  
阿修罗挥挥手，跟着‘妖精先生’走到一边。  
“父亲一定会解决这件事情的！”阿修罗说道，“只要，只要再次让人们信仰就可以了吧？”  
“哪有这么容易啊。”银发的男人平静的看着他，“而且趁辉夜姬跑回来杀我之前，死遁不也挺好的。”  
柱间感觉到有柔和的风扫过他的头发--阿修罗的，还有‘妖精先生’的。  
阿修罗只是茫然的看着眼前的人，不明白为什么他在消失之前那么平静，“可是我不想让先生消失。”  
“新旧替换，不是很好吗？”银发妖精说道，他看着那些挖井的村人，“这片土地……”  
“也是时候换一个神了。”妖精微笑起来，眼睛弯成了好看的弧度。  
“……”阿修罗沉默，然后将手伸进怀里，掏出来一个皱皱巴巴的手工制作的护身符，“先生，请收下这个。”  
“唔。”妖精转过头，就看见了阿修罗手里的护身符，“嘛，别的神的护身符，对我没有用哦。而且我从来不收护身符的。”  
“这是我自己制作的！”阿修罗爽朗的笑了，“是属于先生的护身符啊。”  
沙漠间带着热浪的微风撩过新神之子的头发。  
“如果先生因为没有人信仰而消失的话。”  
阿修罗抓起妖精垂下的手。  
“那我来信仰先生吧。”  
阿修罗--‘柱间’笑着将画着歪歪扭扭翅膀符号的护身符放到惊讶的看着他的银发男人的手里。  
“我会全心全意的信仰先生。”  
热风同时也拨动了妖精的银发，透明的闪耀着阳光及彩虹的翅膀随着微风颤动，旧神睁大眼睛。  
“所以。”  
“不要这么快消失。”  
阿修罗说道。  
\----------------------------------------  
“我就知道你们在这里偷窥。”  
“偷窥什么的，是不是有点过分啊大扑棱蛾子。”蛤蟆丸转过身。  
“大扑棱蛾子什么的才比较过分吧？老蛤蟆。”妖精走出来，“早上好，羽衣。”  
“你怎么也来了。”大筒木回过头，“你的身体不适合长途跋涉。”  
“好歹也是仙人，你过于紧张了羽衣。”蛤蟆丸转过头，继续观察着两位继承人的举动，“而且比我大这么多，叫我老蛤蟆……”  
“话说回来，”妖精也从山上向下看去，“其实你已经有想法了不是吗。关于继承人。”  
“没有，我还没有做决定。”六道也跟着向下看去，“蛤蟆丸，你又做梦了吗？”  
“你自己选择，不能用梦境作弊啊。”妙木山的蛤蟆，趴在地上。  
“要我说，羽衣你，分明是有点偏心了。”银发妖精蹲下来，用手托着脸颊，“光当旁观者，是当不了好父亲的。”  
“对了，”妖精转过头，看向此时还是只小蛤蟆的，蛤蟆仙人，“你有没有做跟我相关的梦啊？”  
“没有没有，快闭嘴吧。”蛤蟆跳下去，栽进乘着水的陶罐子里，滑稽的蹬了几下，卡在了那里。  
“别干扰他们啊，蛤蟆丸。”  
挣扎的蛤蟆腿因为六道的话而尴尬的顿住，终于是一使力气，消失在罐子里。  
“我们回去吧，鹿惊。”羽衣转过身说道。  
“哦。”  
妖精无聊的应道。  
\-------------------------------------  
斑一转头，柱间和妖精先生已经消失了，只有浓郁的雾。  
就像是凭空消失的，一瞬间自己周围就没有了两人的痕迹--已经进入遗迹了吗？  
斑向前快走了几步，茫茫白雾笼罩的黑暗的森林里，逐渐出现一丝光亮--是熊熊燃烧的火光，是燃烧的火把，以及映着火光的翅膀，穿着白色和服的男人转过身子。  
妖精先生？  
“你在这里啊。”‘自己’说道，“鹿惊先生。”  
“晚好，因陀罗。大家都在开宴会呢，你……”‘妖精先生’顿住了，目光下移。  
斑觉得有粘稠的液体沾在自己的手上，他所处的身体说道，“我斩断了羁绊。”  
“……所以。”银发男人站在原地，一对黑色的眼睛看着他，“现在，你是来斩断我的吗？”  
画面波动起来。  
等等。  
不能，不能这样。斑在心里大声的说道。  
但一切都像是被切断了，雾气蒙住了斑的声音以及行动，但少年仍在雾里挣扎的向前走。  
等等！  
画面再次清晰起来。  
银白色的人已经被土遁卡住了手腕。和服因着大的动作而衣领散开。  
丑丑的护身符掉落在地上。  
斑觉得自己弯下腰，将那个护身符拾起来，拿到眼前，血液粘湿了纸符。  
因陀罗在笑。笑声从他的肺里挤出来。  
“明明我也送给先生护身符过。”  
“但是先生。”  
“您并没有收呢。”  
\---------tbc------------------------  
伏笔回收！详情请看第三章。  
下章预告：……没有预告，下章还没有想呢。唔……继续大冒险？《妖精先生》这篇文构思的时候太早了。而且这篇文完全没有构思啊，完全激情之作。所以……慢慢来。  
顺便这之后会有分线了。  
想知道大家更支持斑卡还是柱卡。唔。还是两个线都搞一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人想看前世的事情吗？有人想看也许开一个番外。


End file.
